


happy birthday, mon chéri

by lasskickerlynch



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as in they're gonna fuck but don't in the story, may or may not have cried while writing this, this is so sickly sweet and i don't feel bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasskickerlynch/pseuds/lasskickerlynch
Summary: it's seth's birthday and he gets a surprise from finn.





	happy birthday, mon chéri

**Author's Note:**

> warning for EXTREME cuteness and finn being beautiful, viewer discretion is advised

When Seth woke up, he didn't expect it to be to the smell of food. He rolled over in bed to where his lover should be, but he wasn't there.  
  
Upon going downstairs to investigate, he could hear soft humming. Humming that could only belong to one man. Once he got in the kitchen, he had to suppress a gasp.  
  
Finn was at the stove, wearing nothing but one of Seth's shirts, a pair of boxers, and his Batman apron. He was humming along to the radio while making eggs, bacon, French toast, and sausage.  
  
Seth quietly snuck up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his lover's slim waist. Finn hummed contentedly and turned off the stove.  
  
"Good morning, love," the Irishman said. "Sleep well?"  
  
Seth turned Finn around to face him, before kissing him softly on the forehead. "Yeah. Though neither of us really did much sleeping, did we?"  
  
Finn kissed Seth's shoulder, where a lovebite was blossoming from the previous night's events. He chuckled lightly. "No, I can't say we did...do ya know what t'day is, _mon chéri_?"  
  
The younger man ran his hands over Finn's shoulders as he thought. "Hm...well, I _would_ say it's the best day of my life, but that's everyday I spend with you."  
  
Finn smiled sweetly, but shook his head no. "Think harder, love."  
  
Seth had to actually think about it for a minute; it wasn't Finn's birthday, that didn't come until July. It wasn't their anniversary, either. Seth looked over at the calendar and squinted. Then, it hit him: it was his birthday. And, his boyfriend was doing all of this for him.  
  
"Oh my god...Finn, I...," Seth couldn't even form a complete sentence. "You did all of this for me?"  
  
The shorter man nodded, and took his boyfriend's hand. "Of course, love. I'd do anything for you."  
  
"And I'd do anything for _you_."  
  
"I figured you'd say that," Finn said with a smile, "which is why I wanted to ask something of you."  
  
Seth nodded, thinking it was something simple. When Finn pulled out a small black box, however, he knew differently. As his love got down on one knee, Seth could already feel his eyes begin to water.  
  
"Seth Rollins...fer the past 3 years, y've made me the happiest man on the planet. We've survived injuries, horrible travel schedules, and late nights. Through all of it, y've stuck by my side and have loved me unconditionally. I couldn't possibly ask for someone better ta live out the rest of m' life with. So, what I'm askin' is...will ya do me the honor of becoming Seth Rollins-Bálor? Er, I mean...will ya marry m--"  
  
Finn was cut off by Seth pulling him into a bruising kiss. After awhile, the Irishman could feel tears on his cheeks, and couldn't quite tell who they belonged to.  
  
Once Seth pulled away, he wiped his eyes and smiled sheepishly. "In case...in case you couldn't tell, that was a yes."  
  
Finn smiled his trademark, toothy grin that made hundreds of thousands of people smile likewise. "I figured as much, love."  
  
He opened the box to reveal two, simple gold bands. Seth gasped at the sight. "Finn, they're...they're beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart...I got one for us both, so everyone will know you're mine and I'm yours. They have our anniversary engraved on the inside."  
  
Seth held a ring up to the light and, sure enough, the date they officially became a couple was etched into the gold. He took Finn's left hand and nodded to the ring. "May I...?"  
  
Finn smiled and took the other ring from the box. "Of course, love."  
  
Once they put the rings on each other, Finn captured Seth in another heated kiss. He laced his fingers through the Kingslayer's hair, as Seth wrapped his arms around the other's waist.  
  
Seth pulled away and rested his forehead against Finn's. "Would you be cool with saving the food for later? Because I can name at least five things that I'd rather eat...and _all_ of them are Finn Bálor."  
  
Finn placed a kiss to the other's neck. "Of course, darlin'. You are the birthday boy, after all."  
  
"I am...and for my first birthday wish, I want to spend the whole day in bed with my handsome fiancee."

"I certainly won't protest that," the Irishman gave Seth a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday, _mon chéri_."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as of now, requests are still open


End file.
